dream_fesfandomcom-20200214-history
You Are Mi・Amore
is an insert song that appeared for the first time in Episode 7. It is sung by KUROFUNE. It was released on November 23, 2016. Tracklist #ARRIVAL -KUROFUNE Sail Away- #You Are Mi・Amore #Scenario #ARRIVAL -KUROFUNE Sail Away- (Instrumental) #You Are Mi・Amore (Instrumental) #Scenario (Instrumental) Lyrics TV Size Ver. |-|Romaji= (Just Show it, And Love me?) (We'll Be In Your Pleasure) (Just Show it, To Promise...Ha...) Ame ni nureta gairoju hitori tatazu nda Mirage Jibun dake no yasui kara ni tojikomoru Omoiyaru kotoba sae sunao ni shinjirenakute Kurikaeshi no hibi wa Everything tada...yuki satta Dakedo fushigi da kimi to iru to tsukkaete ita kokoro no Conflict Yawaraideku hodokete yuku souka...oretachi We Realize Fly To The Love motto To The Love todokerareru you ni Deatta koto guuzen janai kono akashi wo uketotte Sorezore no Card sono ai ga yuuki ni natteku Just Change! Reply Your Call, I Reply Your Love Hitotsu ni narou ze kimi wa... Mi Amour Eterno |-|Kanji= (Just Show it, And Love me？) (We'll Be In Your Pleasure) (Just Show it, To Promise…Ha…) 雨にぬれた街路樹　ひとりたたずんだMirage 自分だけの安い殻に閉じこもる 思いやる言葉さえ　素直に信じれなくて 繰り返しの日々はEverything　ただ…ゆき去った だけど不思議だ　君といると　つっかえていた心のConflict やわらいでく　ほどけてゆく　そうか…オレたち We Realize Fly To The Love もっと To The Love 届けられるように 出会ったこと　偶然じゃない　この証を受け取って それぞれのCard その愛が　勇気になってく Just Change！ Reply Your Call, I Reply Your Love ひとつになろうぜ　君は… Mi Amour Eterno |-|English= (Just Show it, And Love me?) (We'll Be In Your Pleasure) (Just Show it, To Promise...Ha...) Among the rain-soaked trees on the roadside stands a lone Mirage Locked inside its own safe shell I can't even bring myself to believe words of sympathy Everything about those long-repeated days has just...gone away But it's strange when I'm with you, the Conflict in my heart Begins to soften and loosen, that's right...because we We Realize Fly To The Love more To The Love so that it might reach you And accept this proof of our meeting was not a coincidence The love in each one of your Cards becomes my courage Just Change! Reply Your Call, I Reply Your Love Let's become one because you are Mi Amour Eterno Full Ver. |-|Romaji= (Just Show it, And Love me?) (We'll Be In Your Pleasure) (Just Show it, To Promise...Ha...) Ame ni nureta gairoju hitori tatazu nda Mirage Jibun dake no yasui kara ni tojikomoru Omoiyaru kotoba sae sunao ni shinjirenakute Kurikaeshi no hibi wa Everything tada...yuki satta Dakedo fushigi da kimi to iru to tsukkaete ita kokoro no Conflict Yawaraideku hodokete yuku souka...oretachi We Realize Fly To The Love motto To The Love todokerareru you ni Deatta koto guuzen janai kono akashi wo uketotte Sorezore no Card sono ai ga yuuki ni natteku Just Change! Reply Your Call, I Reply Your Love Hitotsu ni narou ze kimi wa... Mi Amour Eterno (Just Show it, And Love me?) (We'll Be In Your Pleasure) (Just Show it, To Promise...Ha...) Dakishimeru yori tsuyoku kuchidzuke yori mo fukaku Jounetsu ni odoru you ni mitsumete yo Kodawatteta puraido wa okubyouna ano hibi no Reflect Hohoemu kimi "daijoubu dayo"...zutto ite kureta Mayoi no doa wo tozasu tabi ni hitori janai to wakatta This Night Don'na toki mo mamotte ikitai kizuna ga aru kara We Realize Fly To The Love motto To The Love koete yukeru you ni Massarana mama mukaiaou kono akashi ni unazuite Shinken ni ai okuru kara kanjite ite hoshii Just Change! Reply Your Call, I Reply Your Love Kasanaru toiki wa itoshii... Mi Amour Eterno We Realize Fly To The Love motto To The Love todokerareru you ni Deatta koto guuzen janai kono akashi wo uketotte Sorezore no Card sono ai ga yuuki ni natteku Just Change! Reply Your Call, I Reply Your Love Hitotsu ni narou ze kimi wa... Mi Amour Eterno (Just Show it, And Love me?) (We'll Be In Your Pleasure) (Just Show it, To Promise...) |-|Kanji= (Just Show it, And Love me？) (We'll Be In Your Pleasure) (Just Show it, To Promise…Ha…) 雨にぬれた街路樹　ひとりたたずんだMirage 自分だけの安い殻に閉じこもる 思いやる言葉さえ　素直に信じれなくて 繰り返しの日々はEverything　ただ…ゆき去った だけど不思議だ　君といると　つっかえていた心のConflict やわらいでく　ほどけてゆく　そうか…オレたち We Realize Fly To The Love もっと To The Love 届けられるように 出会ったこと　偶然じゃない　この証を受け取って それぞれのCard その愛が　勇気になってく Just Change！ Reply Your Call, I Reply Your Love ひとつになろうぜ　君は… Mi Amour Eterno (Just Show it, And Love me？) (We'll Be In Your Pleasure) (Just Show it, To Promise…Ha…) 抱きしめるより強く　口づけよりも深く 情熱に踊るように　見つめてよ こだわってたプライドは　臆病なあの日のReflect 微笑む君「大丈夫だよ」…ずっと居てくれた 迷いのドアを閉ざすたびに　一人じゃないとわかったThis Night どんなときも　守っていきたい　絆があるから We Realize Fly To The Love もっと To The Love 超えてゆけるように まっさらなまま　向かい合おう　この証にうなずいて 真剣に愛　送るから　感じていてほしい Just Change！ Reply Your Call, I Reply Your Love 重なる吐息は愛しい… Mi Amour Eterno We Realize Fly To The Love もっと To The Love 届けられるように 出会ったこと　偶然じゃない　この証を受け取って それぞれのCard　その愛が　勇気になってく Just Change！ Reply Your Call, I Reply Your Love ひとつになろうぜ　君は… Mi Amour Eterno (Just Show it, And Love me？) (We'll Be In Your Pleasure) (Just Show it, To Promise…) |-|English= (Just Show it, And Love me?) (We'll Be In Your Pleasure) (Just Show it, To Promise...Ha...) Among the rain-soaked trees on the roadside stands a lone Mirage Locked inside its own safe shell I can't even bring myself to believe words of sympathy Everything about those long-repeated days has just...gone away But it's strange when I'm with you, the Conflict in my heart Begins to soften and loosen, that's right...because we We Realize Fly To The Love more To The Love so that it might reach you And accept this proof of our meeting was not a coincidence The love in each one of your Cards becomes my courage Just Change! Reply Your Call, I Reply Your Love Let's become one because you are Mi Amour Eterno (Just Show it, And Love me?) (We'll Be In Your Pleasure) (Just Show it, To Promise...Ha...) Stronger than a cuddle and deeper than a kiss I can't help but stare at your passionate dance I Reflect on the day when I was a coward full of pride Your smile told "everything will be okay"...it made me stay there forever Every time I hesitated on closing that door, I realized I was never alone on This Night There was a always a bond when I wanted to protect you at that time We Realize Fly To The Love more To The Love so it could go beyond that I nodded at the proof that allowed us to face each other and help each other out I want to send you my love so you know I am serious about this Just Change! Reply Your Call, I Reply Your Love Over breaths overlap our love... Mi Amour Eterno We Realize Fly To The Love more To The Love so that it might reach you And accept this proof of our meeting was not a coincidence The love in each one of your Cards becomes my courage Just Change! Reply Your Call, I Reply Your Love Let's become one because you are Mi Amour Eterno (Just Show it, And Love me?) (We'll Be In Your Pleasure) (Just Show it, To Promise...) Audio :Does not work on any medium that does not support the .ogg audio format. Video Gallery Dream Festival Ep.7- KUROFUNE! KIMI HA MI AMOR! Category:Anime Category:Songs Category:Season 1 Category:Music Category:Insert Songs